


Winter Sickness

by stride



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sick Dave, i havent written a fic for 3 years and the first one i write is a homestuck one in 2017 unbelievable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stride/pseuds/stride
Summary: im sick with a cold right now and i fucking hate it so i wrote a quick fic about it i guess? idk ive reread homestuck recently and davekats been on the mind. love those boys





	Winter Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> im sick with a cold right now and i fucking hate it so i wrote a quick fic about it i guess? idk ive reread homestuck recently and davekats been on the mind. love those boys

Dave sneezed for what felt like the millionth time today, managing to catch it into a tissue, grimacing at the contents before screwing it up and tossing it with all the other snotty gross tissues that were piling up in and around the waste bin.

It wasn’t too bad of a cold, but Karkat had been acting as if he’d caught the plague, insisting for him to stay in bed until he was well enough again. He didn’t mind too much, hell, if it meant he didn’t have to do anything all day as well as having Karkat do whatever he wanted to at any given time, he wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

One of the surprisingly many perks of having a troll for a boyfriend was that he was always so fucking _warm_. It was like having his own personal hot water bottle he could hug and hold whenever he pleased, and whether Karkat liked it or not. In fairness, it was rare Karkat seemed to actually mind any form of physical attention. The poor dude had been attention starved for years and though Dave never really classed himself as the ‘PDA’ type, at this point he could never deny a good cuddle.

Speaking of which, that was what the pair were currently doing. Karkat’s chest was pressed against Dave’s multi-layered side, arms wrapped around his middle in an attempt to radiate his natural body heat off onto him, which was working wonders for his sick ass. Dave on the other hand was completely trapped in said multi-layers of blankets Karkat had forced upon him to keep him warm, and so was lay motionless under him. However every now and again he would move his head down to kiss the middle of his boyfriend’s in between his two nubby horns, unable to help but let a smile crawl up his face when he felt the rumbles of purring emerge from his chest in response.


End file.
